


Falling from Heaven

by demonkidpliz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkidpliz/pseuds/demonkidpliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the one who gripped you tight as you fell from heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in Season 7, when Castiel is confined to a hospital ward as a mental patient after he takes away Sam's hallucinations of Lucifer, from the collapse of the mind wall. Unknown to the angel, Dean frequently comes and visits, but never meets him, until now.  
> This is a not-for-profit work of fiction and I own neither Supernatural, nor its characters.

Dean closed his eyes together, as if he were in pain. He braced himself as he swung open the door and walked into the room. The wheels turn, nothing is ever new.

Castiel was sitting by the windowsill. Still in the hospital scrubs Dean had begun to hate the sight of. The fawn-coloured trench coat, his one constant companion, hung loosely from his shoulders. Castiel did not even turn his head to acknowledge Dean's presence.

"Uh…Cas. How have you been?" Dean said gruffly. Castiel shrugged, still looking pointedly out of the window.

"They've been telling me, that you haven't been eating. Or drinking, or sleeping."

"I used to be an angel, Dean. I am not meant to do these things."

"Now, look here." said Dean. He walked over the smaller figure and gripped one of his shoulders, "You're not an angel anymore, you're human, and you gotta start acting like one."

Castiel turned around to face Dean, his blue eyes piercing his gaze, his brow furrowed, "Why are you here?"

"Get up." said Dean shortly, pulling Castiel up by the elbow and steering him to the table. He felt as light as a feather as Dean guided him to a chair. "Sit." he commanded. Castiel sat down without argument.

Dean took the chair across and sat down. His green eyes trying to seek out Castiel's, who was now trying to avoid his gaze.

"Why have you come here, now?" Castiel asked again.

"What do you mean, 'now'? I always come!" said Dean.

"You never come." Castiel hissed, turning to look at Dean, his voice full of hurt.

"No. I always come. Once, sometimes even twice a month. Every time, between jobs. Every weekend I get off. I come all the time." said Dean quietly.

Castiel looked at Dean, his head tilted, a peculiar expression on his face."I never see you."

"I know. That is because I come at night, mostly, when you're asleep. And usually I just stand outside." said Dean, a hint of cruel laughter in his voice.

"Why?" asked Castiel, genuinely surprised. "Because..." Dean paused, "Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Perks of being a human. You're not quite there yet, thankfully."

Castiel shook his head and resumed his single minded study of the wall.

"I know I never say this. God knows, I probably should. But…"

"Dean," Castiel cut him off mid-sentence, "If I had to the same again, I would."

Dean closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, every ounce of patience, every tense muscle in his body willing himself to not throw something.

"I'm sorry you had to fall, Cas. I really am. But I'm the one who gripped you tight as you fell. From heaven." said Dean, a wry smile playing on his lips, hoping that the angel, the ex-angel, would understand this one reference.

Castiel sighed and turned to look at Dean again. "Do you by any chance have any idea where I could get a burger from?"

Dean laughed, relieved, "Sit right here." he said as he left the room only to return his arm laden with packets.

"I got you a couple of cheeseburgers, from White Castle."

"Good." said Castiel, his arms outstretched. Dean handed him a burger.

"And have you tried the apple pie?" said Dean, opening a packet himself.

"No." said Castiel halting the progress of the burger from his hands to his lips, "They don't have apple pie here."

"Exactly, which is why I bought some for you, specially made." said Dean, "Come on, it's the best in the state!"

He handed a slice to Castiel, watching him devour it, and the burger, and then some.

The Winchester had a mixed expression on his face. One of sadness and amusement and mostly exhaustion. He laughed to himself. ' _I'm the one who gripped you tight as you fell from heaven'_ \- God, he should probably just become a fucking poet now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, before I had seen Seasons 6 and 7 (a chronical illness of mine), so I didn't know at that time that Cas had spent a year watching Dean rake leaves in Lisa's yard. Of course, that just makes it ten times worse. This ship will be the death of me.


End file.
